Wonderful
by Cera Toynbee
Summary: Song-fic. Jamie's home life causes turmoil for him, but there is always one person he can turn to. Slight J/C


  
I don't own IaHB, people but I sure you guessed that. I don't own the lyrics to Wonderful, either. They belong to Everclear. Okay. I'm done. Enjoy the story.  
  
  
_______________  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten   
Hope it's over when I open them  
_______________  
  
Jamie Waite leaned against the door, hearing the muffled shouts coming from the next room. 'No, no. Not again. I just want to die.' He thought. Jamie slid down the door until he was sitting down. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the noise.  
  
All he could do was hope it would be over soon.  
_______________  
  
I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten   
Make everything be wonderful again  
_______________  
  
Jamie sighed. Everything used to be so simple. He would watch the Star Wars movies with his Dad, dance to music with his Mom...now the only thing he could do was sit a count the minutes as they went by, hoping that things would be like they used to.  
_______________  
  
Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me want to cry  
_______________  
  
Jamie listened as his Mom yelled at his Dad for not finding a job yet. He heard his Dad scream back, "Get off my back, woman! I'm doing the best I can!" His mother proceeded to curse his father out.  
  
Silent tears slipped down Jamie's face as he heard his parents voice their hate for each other.  
_______________  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
_______________  
  
Jamie collapsed down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. He dreamed of Catie, of the all the times they had had togther. In his dreams, Catie reached over and touched his arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Jamie. Everything will be wonderful soon."  
_________________  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little and the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
_________________  
  
Jamie remembered one time when he had gone to see if his Mommy was okay after her and Daddy's fight. Jamie had reached out and touched his Mommy's arm. "Don't worry, Mommy. It'll all be better soon." His mother had smiled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"What do you mean, hon? Everything is wonderful now."  
_________________  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I laugh aloud so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
__________________  
  
"Jamie? Are you okay?" Tyler asked, looking a little concerned. Jamie flashed him a lopsided grin. "Yeah Tyler, I'm cool." Tyler nodded. "You coming?" he said, gesturing towards the school doors. Jamie shook his head. "Nah. I got detention." Tyler rolled his eyes. "Again?" Both him and Jamie laughed.  
  
'The truth is Tyler,' Jammie thought, 'I don't want to go home.'  
__________________  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
Make believe I have a new life  
I don't believe you when I hear you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday  
__________________  
  
Jamie threw himself on his bed as he heard the customary screaming start up. He buried his face in his pillow, shutting his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.  
  
"You lied to me, Mom. You lied.'  
__________________  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little and the world's so big  
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now  
__________________  
  
"Is something wrong, James?" his father asked. Jamie shook his head sadly. "I-I just wish things would go better. You know, that we would have a better life." His father gave him a small smile, but his eyes were still sad.  
  
"What do you mean, James? Our life is pretty wonderful now."  
___________________  
  
No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
No  
No, I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
___________________  
  
"Would you all stop saying that? Nothing is wonderful! You aren't fooling anyone by saying that! So, STOP IT!" Jamie screamed, finally exploding at his parents.  
____________________  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no  
____________________  
  
"Jamie, you'll understand how we feel someday..." Jamie's mom said softly, putting her hand on his knee. Jamie rocked back and forth, hands covering his face, whispering words of denial.  
  
"No, no, no, no..."  
____________________  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in different way  
No, no, no, no  
____________________  
  
"James, your mother and I have grown in different ways. We don't need each other anymore." Mr. Waite explained patiently. Jamie ingnored him and kept up his steady chant.  
  
"No, no, no, no..."  
_____________________  
  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same, just like it used to be  
_____________________  
  
"Jamie, this is Adam." His mom said. "He's-" Jamie cut her off, angrily. " I don't care. I hate you. I hate you and Dad for leaving each other. I hate you for expecting me to just move on like nothing happened." Jamie choked back a sob. "But most of all, I hate you for lying to me. My life wasn't wonderful. And it never will be."   
  
"It never will be."  
____________________  
  
Somedays I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now  
______________________  
  
Jamie stalked out of the house, only to be stopped by Catie who had be sitting on his front step. She gave him a sad smile and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"I would never lie to you, Jamie. Everything will be wonderful someday." She pulled back and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I promise."  
______________________  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now  
_______________________  
  
What do you think? I love this song. It reminds me a little of my life. Review!  
  



End file.
